My Eternal Love
by Cassie Lupus
Summary: Teá finds out a secret of Yugi's and they became closer, but so have Teá and Ryou. who will Teá choose? Bit of angst on Yugi's part[set after the end of the Manga] [RyouXTeáXYugi love triangle}


Disclaimer: Do u think I own Yugioh? No! Good!  
  
Dedicated to: my friend's, and Hoping Eyes. Never give up hope my friends :)  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
  
~My Eternal Love~  
  
~Yugi's POV~  
  
I felt the wind inclosing me, as if pushing me along. There was no sun today, there never would be. I thought of Atem. The times we had been through things together, but now we had to be separated. Why, I asked myself. Hugging my coat closer I pulled out the key to the Kame Game shop.   
  
Grampa was away today, he was somewhere in Tyoko sorting out a new order of the latest Duel Monesters.  
  
Duel Monesters; Something that had ruined my life and brightened it. I didn't care much for Dueling anymore. My friend's had been shocked.  
  
"But Yug', your so good at dueling, ya can't stop now!" Joey had said. He's wrong, I can stop, and I have. It was like someone who's smoked all their life giving up smoking, it was hard, but something that had to be done. But unlike a smoker, the cause wasn't damaging my health, it was damaging my heart.   
  
Tear's began to form at the corner's of my eye's. Wiping them away, I flung my bag at the armchair. It missed. I didn't care anymore, it's not as if school was even worth it anymore.   
  
I curled up on the end of my bed, the window was open. The chilling wind rushed past the side of my face, it was refreshing. The time was 5 o'clock already. I felt another tear drop, and didn't move to stop it. The tear fell onto my knee and was quickly drained by my jeans, but it left a patch, it left a mark. I felt under my bed and brang out the gold box, the one I had always carried with me for eight years, even before I met Joey and Tristan.   
  
I hugged the box, as if was my lifeline. But my lifeline was running out. I opened the box, instead of there being the Millennium Puzzle in there there was a knife. I fingered the knife, picking it up and feeling it's weight. Tear's began to fall down my face now. I held the knife up to my wrist, I could just let the pain go. It would all flow out.  
  
I suddenly heard a ringing at the door, so I replaced the knife inside it's box and went down to open the the door of the Kame Game shop.  
  
"Hey Yug'!" Joey called, happily. Behind him was Teá and Ryou, both had books in their arms.  
  
"Huh? Hi Joe, I wasn't expecting you." I replied.  
  
"We made Friday's study night, remember Yugi?" Teá asked, flashing me a smile. She walked past me into the shop, and putting her book's on the counter.  
  
"What were you up to?" She asked, as Joey and Ryou eyed the new booster packs eagerly.   
  
"Hey Yug'," Joey asked, ignoring Teá's question, "You open for buisness?"   
  
"Well..... no, but I am to friend's!" I smiled, atleast I had something to take my mind off the box upstairs.  
  
"Meet you lot upstairs then." Teá smiled, it took me a minute before it clicked what she had said.  
  
"Er, wait.... Teá!" But it was too late, she was in my room, I heard the door worriedly slam.   
  
"Ah well," Joey smiled, taking a pack, "I'll have this one Yug'."  
  
"And I'll have this one." Ryou smiled, they both dug in their pocket's for money. They paid me and I slipped passed them and up the stairs. I laid my hand on my bedroom door and hesitated. Suddenly the door flung open and Teá pulled me inside. She had the knife in her hand, waving it about like a mass murderer.  
  
"Yugi! What have you been doing?" she asked, truely concerned, but she wans't angry.   
  
"Hey Yug'!" Joey called, "Open the door." Teá crossed the room and locked the door.   
  
"They'll just keep banging on the it, Teá!" I said blankly.  
  
"Let them," she said sadly, her eye's glimmering, "Yugi, what were you doing with this knife?" I didn't answer, she knew what I had been doing, she was just hoping I had been cutting bread in bed. She reached out and grabbed my hand, she pulled my jacket sleeve up so you could see my wrist. There, clearly, was a fresh scab. She threw my hand back, disgusted.  
  
"Yugi." She envoloped me in a hug, "Why are you doing this?"   
  
"I don't know." I replied lamely, of course I knew.  
  
"It's Atem isn't it? Yugi, please, don't do this." She pulled me closer, I suddenly became aware of exactly how close she was. I could smell her purfume and her shampoo. I shut my eye's and let myself fall into her hug. The next thing I knew I felt her hot lips on mine, it felt pleasent. I felt her tongue part my lips, her expression was dreamy. I pressed towards her so she fell back onto the bed, I heard Joey crash against the door.  
  
"I think your door's stuck Yug'." Joey called, absently.   
  
I heard both Joey and Ryou crash against the door. The lock gave way and I pushed myself off Teá. She was sat on my bed looking sheepish. I kicked the knife under my bed and sighed at the broken lock.   
  
"Oh look." I smiled, "The lock was on." Joey sighed too.  
  
"Sorry about your lock, Yug', it's just that you wasn't answering and the door wouldn't open." Joey smiled, but his face fell when he saw the box. I guessed the memories still haunted him, as they did me.   
  
"Anyway," Teá smiled, as if nothing had happened, "Lets get down to studying. I say we start on Maths, then English and work our way from there." I nodded, bending down to get my books from under my bed. My hands clasped the knife, I shut my eye's and kept searching for my books. Finally drawing them out.   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A few hours later Teá stretched and glanced at her watch.  
  
"Hey, we've been here for two hours already. I better go Yugi," Ryou nodded.  
  
"Me too."   
  
Joey looked at his watch.  
  
"I can still stay for an hour, Yug'." I nodded in reconition of this offer and went downstairs to let Teá and Ryou out.   
  
~Teá's POV~  
  
I can't believe I kissed Yugi, of all the things to do. I kept quiet for a while then glanced at my watch.  
  
"Hey, we've been here for two hours already. I better go Yugi." Ryou agreed with me.   
  
Yugi led us downstairs to go, Joey would stay there for about an hour. Probably not getting any studying done but just mucking about. That's Joey for ya, always mucking about.   
  
I glanced at Ryou as we walked home in the sunset. I decided I could trust him, maybe not his Yami so much, but I could trust him.   
  
"Ryou, I'm real worried about Yugi, I think he is self harming." Ryou looked quizzicaly at me.  
  
"What makes you think that, Teá?"   
  
"I found him with a knife, and cuts on his wrists." Ryou looked down at the floor. I could of sworn his face tweaked into a cry then.  
  
"Hey!" he said, holding out some money, "Want to get some chips or something?" I smiled at him.  
  
"Sure, I don't have to be home `till 8 anyway." He walked over to a bar and brought some chips, sprinkling some salt and vinegar on them.   
  
"Let's sit down on that bench over there." I smiled, pointing at a bench in the park. He nodded and we walked, side-by-side, our shoulder's clashing.  
  
I sat down absently as he sat down, I almost landed on his lap. I blushed and moved over.  
  
"So was that what you and Yugi were talking about with the door locked?" Ryou asked.   
  
"Huh?" I asked. She tilted his head sideways slightly, in a cute way.  
  
"Oh right, yeah. I'm worried about him Ryou, I don't want him to do anything stupid. He's my friend, he's special to me."  
  
"Are all of your friend's special to you?" Ryou asked.  
  
I frowned at him, "Of course, in one way or another." Ryou nodded and looked out at the lake.  
  
"Am I special to you?" he continued, I was about to answer when I stopped. I frowned more.  
  
"Of course." He smiled, and leaned closer to me. What was with me today? I seemed to be making everyone feel they like me.   
  
"Your very special to me Teá," he took my hand, "Your the only one I can confide in and know that my secrets shall be safe." I blinked at him as he leaned closer. I was starting to feel like a whore.  
  
I didn't back away though, why not? I thought after. Ryou blinked at me with an expressionless face. His lips pressed against mine, it wasn't an unpleasent sensation. It was just that I thought of Yugi before he managed to work his tongue in my mouth.  
  
I pulled away, ending the kiss.  
  
"I'm sorry Ryou, I have to go, mum said I have to be in by 7:30, I thought it was 8." Ryou looked dissapointed, he seemed to know the real reason I had pulled away.  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
I came in at 7:45 my mum suprised to see me home so early.  
  
"Hello dear, Ryou called, he asked if you'd like to meet up for studying at his house sometime." I winced, oh no.... what have I done?  
  
"And Yugi phoned," My mum said, adding to my worry list, "He said he'd see you tommorow at the Arcade." I nodded thankfully at my mum being my answer machine.  
  
"Dinner's in the microwave, sweet."   
  
I shook my head.   
  
I had suddenly lost my appetite.  
  
------  
  
Plz review guys. This is ongoing and NOT a one-shot ^_^ thanks. 


End file.
